herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gen Shishio
Gen Shishio 'is one of the main protagonists of the manga/anime series ''Kekkaishi. He is a human-ayakashi hybrid, a member of the Night Troops and Masamori Sumimura's subordinate, who was sent to Karasumori to assist Yoshimori Sumimura and Tokine Yukimura in the fight against Kokuboro. He is voiced by Eiji Miyashita in the Japanese version of the anime and Grant George in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Shinjiro Aragaki and Izuru Kira. Appearance Gen is about the same height as Tokine and has a very serious appearance for a teenager, possessing sharp eyes (due to being half Ayakashi) like an animal's, with sharp spiky black hair (with a green tint), and a darken skin tone. His clothing mainly consists of two outfits, the one he wears during battles consists of a ninja like outfit, with purple pants and a short sleeved robe, which opens slightly at the top, along with a black sash around the waist. On top of a green mesh long sleeved shirt, with guards on both his arms and legs, which have a swirly pattern on them, and plain black shoes. Along with that his outfit also carries The Shadow Organization Star symbol on both the backside of the robe, and on both sides of the front. During his stay at Karasumori Academy, his regular clothes mainly consisted of the Middle School's uniform, with the only difference being that he keeps the jacket unzipped revealing a orange shirt underneath and various shoes. He also carries a special blue flame tattoo around his body, given to him as a boy in order to keep him from fully transforming, he also has a muscular build (most likely a result from his training with Atora). After he transforms, Gen's body takes on a Wolf-Man like form, growing taller than he was before, as well as gains brown fur all over his body, with long flowing hair running down his back, the retina's of his eye's become green, and his body gains markings over his face and limbs, and the flame tattoo around his waist changes from blue to red after his transformation. Personality Gen had a very solitary nature, and was slow to trust or even interact with anyone. He had trouble understanding the way other people behave, and spent a great deal of time observing them and reflecting. He was particularly puzzled by the partnership between Yoshimori Sumimura and Tokine Yukimura (since their families are supposedly still feuding), and could not understand what Yoshimori sees in such a "scary girl." Due to his past and half-ayakashi nature, Gen also had a self-loathing nature, even turning down a girl who asked him out due to a belief she would grow to hate him in the end. Even when around people he considered friends, Gen only opened up so much. Like Yoshimori, Gen thought nothing of stepping in to save someone despite any danger to himself, though his reasons stem from Masamori entrusting him with his duties, which he felt gave his life purpose. After some time, it was revealed that Gen was reluctant to get close to others out of fear that they might witness his powers, and either label him as a monster or be hurt by him. Powers & Abilities * '''Supernatural Strength, Speed, Agility and Endurance: Gen is notably stronger and more agile than normal humans. Even as an untrained child, his older brothers, all trained in martial arts and physically larger than he, posed no threat once Gen was sufficiently angered. He is easily capable of quickly disarming (and if angry enough at the time, severely injuring) a group of larger opponents who may underestimate him. Gen's body can also endure extreme amounts of punishment. * Above Average Hand to Hand Combatant: Though Gen is never shown to have actually trained at his family's dojo, between his family's integrated martial arts background and Atora's strict training, he is a proficient hand to hand fighter. In battle he fights primarily with his hands, using his transformed claws to slash and tear apart non-human opponents. * Supernatural Regeneration: Gen's body typically begins to heal from most wounds almost instantly,3 and healing proceeds at an accelerated rate. He can even regenerate entire limbs in a matter of seconds while at Karasumori. * Enhanced Senses: Gen sometimes tracks Ayakashi and humans with powers by scent, and has stated that his nose sometimes causes problems for him. Gallery Gen and his sister.jpg Gen Shishio.jpg Gen Shishio 3.jpg Gen Shishio- Combat Mode.jpg Gen Shishio transformed.jpg|Gen in his full transformed state Masamori and Gen.jpg|Gen and Masamori Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Anti Hero Category:Self Hating Category:Insecure Category:Brutes Category:Hybrids Category:Scapegoat Category:Animal Kindness Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Demons Category:Special Agents Category:Mutated Category:Nihilistic